Ranma's Past part 3
by AnImEfAn3
Summary: This musht be that must brutal part of Ranma and Akane's relationship (if that had one)


This is the third Ranma's Past story. Enjoy! I still need ideas.  
  
Chapter 7 Back To School  
  
Kasumi: morning everyone  
Ranma: morning  
Akane: god morning  
Ayukas: morning Kasumi  
Nabiki: yawns   
Kasumi serves breakfast and everyone eats  
Kasumi: you better get going you have school today  
Nabiki: bye! Leaves  
Akane: come on Ranma, we'll be late!  
Ranma: just one more bite!  
Akane: NOW!!!!!!!!  
Akane: grabs Ranma and runs out the door  
  
At the High school…  
  
Boy 1: hey I heard there would be a new girl in class  
Boy 2: really? What's her name?  
Ranma: joins the conversation hiya guys, what's up?  
Boy 1: did you hear? A new girl is coming  
Ranma: really who?  
  
Bell rings  
  
Boy 1: well we better get in   
Boy 2: yeah  
Ranma: wait for me  
They all rush inside and settle down  
Teacher: as you might of guess, we are having a new student entering our   
classroom. Her name is…  
All the boys lean over  
Teacher: Ayukas Nolava, please come in Ayukas  
Ranma: drops on the floor not Ayukas  
Akane: sweat droplet Ayukas is in our class?  
Teacher: here you can sit next to Ranma over there  
Ayukas: moves over near the desk where Ranma is sitting and takes a seat  
Boy 1: hope this on isn't your fiancé too Ranma   
All the boys laugh  
Ranma: o be quiet  
Ayukas: hiya Ranma!  
Ranma: sweat droplet  
  
Chapter 8 the meeting of fiancés   
  
At lunch time…  
  
Ranma: sigh can't believe that Ayukas is in my class…o well, time to eat!  
Ranma gets started eating  
Ayukas: hi Ranma, this stop taken?  
Ranma: food in his mouth yeasthhssss  
Ayukas: ok Doesn't know what Ranma said  
Ring Ring  
Ranma: oh no,  
Ranma moves Ayukas where she was standing and Shampoo's bike lands on top of   
Ranma's head  
Shampoo: nihao Ranma!   
Ranma: in pain hi Shampoo  
Shampoo: and who might this be?  
Ayukas: I'm Ayukas  
Shampoo: hey you try to that Ranma from Shampoo?  
Ayukas: say what?  
Shampoo: you heard right, Ranma and me are going to marry  
Ayukas: sweat droplet um…Ranma? You have 2 fiancés?  
Ranma: well…  
Ukyo: hi Ranma!  
Ayukas: hu?  
Ukyo: who are you?  
Ayukas: I'm Ayukas. Who are you?  
Ukyo: I'm Ukyo; I'm going to be Ranma's wife  
Ayukas: more sweat droplets 3 fiancés?  
Ranma: well…  
Shampoo: me don't care, Ayukas tries to steal Ranma from me, must kill!  
Ukyo: if I battle you and win, you must surrender Ranma to me Ayukas!  
Ayukas: whoa whoa whoa, wait you have it all wrong!  
Shampoo and Ukyo: do we!   
Shampoo and Ukyo start attacking  
Ayukas: screams  
  
On the other side…  
Akane: that scream must have be Ayukas  
Akane goes sees what is happening and see Ranma carrying Ayukas while small   
spatulas are being thrown  
Ranma: owe!  
Ayukas: why didn't it work on them?  
Ranma: ? smack ow!  
Finally Ranma and Ayukas hides  
Ranma: that was close  
Ayukas: sigh way didn't it work?  
Ranma: want work?  
Ayukas: o I will tell you later, thanks for saving me anyways, you're a real boy  
friend  
Ranma: blushes  
Akane: gets really anger  
Ranma: Akane!   
Akane: RANMA!  
Ranma: wha…what? You want to fight?  
Akane suddenly walks away  
  
While going home…  
  
Ranma: so about that thing that didn't work  
Ayukas: o that, didn't you know that I went in and made friends with the Tendos a   
little to fast but got accepted in  
Ranma: well yeah, they don't let strangers in unless they are close friends and   
something  
Ayukas: well the secret is this…  
Ayukas: takes of her ring this ring  
Ranma: ?  
Ayukas: this ring as the power to make friends on anyone I meet. I got it before I   
found the dojo  
Ranma: o  
Ayukas: I just don't know why it didn't work with Shampoo and Ukyo  
Ranma: hugs Ayukas that's alright, you'll figure it out  
  
At home…  
  
Akane: I can't believe those two, if I see them together like that again I will just…  
Door opens  
Ranma: were home!  
Akane looks around and sees Ranma hugging Ayukas in a tight embrace  
Akane: burning up THAT'S IT RNAMA! I HAD ABOUT HAD IT! WHY DON'T YOU BE   
ENGAGEDYOU AYUKAS AS WELL!!!!!!!!!!! BECASE THE ENGAGMENT BETWEEN YOU   
AND ME IS THROUGH!!!!!!!  
Ranma: ………………  
  
Ok, that's all I have right now, please keep on reviewing and giving me more ideas!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
